herofandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemary (Metal Gear)
'''Rosemary '''is Raiden's wife and a supporting character from Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons Of Liberty and Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns Of The Patriots. Rosemary has son called John who appeared at the end of Metal Gear Solid 4:Guns Of The Patriots. In this chapter, Rosemary and Raiden come back together and together with their son, they become a real family. She was mentioned by Courtney Collins in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. History Mertal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Two years after they first met, Rose served on Jack's radio support team, during the Big Shell Incident in 2009. Rose had been called in as a replacement data analyst after FOXHOUND's original choice was allegedly caught in an accident, though the switch had been deliberately engineered by the Patriots. Despite working closely with Jack's commanding officer, Rose never met the Colonel, and had been brought to an undisclosed location after being blindfolded. She also partially decided to become a part of the mission support as a means to ensure that she didn't "chicken out" of stuff she needed to settle with Raiden on April 30, the day after the mission. Although Jack was codenamed Raiden for the duration of his mission, Rose continued to refer to him by his real name, despite the Colonel having told her to avoid doing so. Rose's involvement upset Raiden, as he didn't want her to get involved, though he reluctantly accepted the decision. Rose supported Raiden during his infiltration of the offshore plant Big Shell, by providing information on the facility's layout and recording his mission data. She also engaged in casual conversation with Raiden, hinting to him that the current date was the anniversary of their first meeting, though Raiden failed to remember this. Rose later investigated the supposed death of Solid Snake as a favor to Raiden, and discovered that the body had been interred and exhumed for DNA testing. She informed Raiden that it had indeed been identified as Solid Snake, though in reality the corpse was that of the clone Liquid Snake. When Raiden was captured by the terrorist group Sons of Liberty, Rose contacted him in order to give moral support. It was then that she learned from him his true past as a child soldier under Solidus Snake, now the leader of the terrorists, and thus the reason why he was distant in his relationship with her. In turn, she revealed to Raiden that she was a Patriot spy, and that she had recently become pregnant with his child. Shortly afterwards, Rose's communication line was cut and she was removed from the operation, having been taken captive by the Patriots. As a last ditch effort to "dissuade" Raiden from proceeding further into Arsenal Gear, the Patriots created an alternate AI program mirroring Rose, and then attempted to claim that the Sons of Liberty had her on the holds of Arsenal Gear, although Snake snapped Raiden out of it, which also resulted in Raiden becoming disturbed at the possibility that Rose may never have actually existed. This program eventually interacted with Raiden alongside the Colonel AI when revealing their existence and motives to Raiden on top of Federal Hall. The Patriots then told Raiden that if he didn't eliminate Solidus, they would kill Rose, their unborn child, and the child of Raiden's deceased ally Olga Gurlukovich. Following Solidus's defeat, Rose, free from the Patriots' custody, reunited with Raiden in front of Federal Hall, echoing their first meeting two years earlier. There, Raiden proposed to her, telling her that they would pass on the "things that aren't written into our DNA" to their child. Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots In 2014, Campbell requested that Rose use her new talents as a psychological counselor in CSP (Combat Stress Platoon), to provide Solid Snake with advice on dealing with stress on the battlefield. She was first introduced to Snake by radio during his activities in South America, and continued to support him throughout his mission to eliminate Liquid Ocelot. Later, while witnessing Snake's painful crawl through a corridor filled with microwave emitters, Rose forced herself to look away from the video monitor, as she was unable to watch his suffering. A month later, following the Patriots' destruction, Rose visited an injured Raiden in the hospital. With the danger of discovery having passed, Rose told Raiden of the truth behind her deception, introducing him to his son John. Rose and Raiden finally decided to reconcile, and began their relationship anew as a family. Gallery RoseI4.png|Rosemary's Heroic Grin MGS2RosePP.png bd5.jpg|True family at last Category:Metal Gear Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Pure Good Category:In Love Category:Nurturer Category:Spouses Category:Parents Category:Neutral Good